


Fuzzy Days

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cats, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of these days he would be able to say no to that horrible, kind of cute liar.Shuichi pretended he didn't think that last part and opened the door. The house was dead silent, and he crept his way towards the bedroom cautious. Then he froze. Shuichi's face went through several different emotions, but the last and most important one was relief.





	Fuzzy Days

_Kokichi: heyyyy ♡♡♡♡ come over, now! you wont be disappointed;))))))_

 

The last time Kokichi had texted him something like this, Shuichi regretted listening to him. He had lost an entire outfit and his dignity that day. Shuichi knew he would regret it more if he ignored the text, though. Kokichi could be brutal, especially when trying to get someone's attention.

 

_Shuichi: Please tell me it isn't another prank._

_Kokichi: !!!!! such a horrible meanie!! how dare you imply i would do something like that!!!!_

_Kokichi: im crying now are you happy :(((_

Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at the picture he sent. Large crocodile tears with an exaggerated frown adorning the small boy's face. Shuichi sighed, cursed himself for being so weak, and shot Kokichi another text.

 

_Shuichi: Fine, fine. I'll be over soon._

_Kokichi: yayyy!! i knew you loved me!!! i think we should go to the grand canyons to get married ♡♡♡_

_Shuichi: Actually I change my mind. I'm staying home._

_Shuichi: Also why the Grand Canyon?_

_Kokichi: noooooo!!! my love,,,, forsaken,,, youve broken my frail maiden heart >:((( how could you!!_

 

Shuichi clicked off his phone, ignoring the following buzzes. He wondered if he was really going to go through with this. Another buzz and he sighed, Shuichi wouldn't go back on his word. He just had to pray that the prank wouldn't be as bad as last time, or at least not as messy.

 

The drive to Kokichi's house is a short one, a place he shared with housemates that Shuichi has never seen. Kokichi dramatically claimed that they were members of his organization once, but Shuichi wasn't even sure if he lived with anyone else.

 

He pulled in, realizing with a sense of dread that Kokichi wasn't waiting in front of the house for him. The chances of this being a prank just increased tenfold. Shuichi actually groaned out loud this time, and he reluctantly approached the door.

 

One of these days he would be able to say no to that horrible, kind of cute liar.

 

Shuichi pretended he didn't think that last part and opened the door. The house was dead silent, and he crept his way towards the bedroom cautious. Then he froze. Shuichi's face went through several different emotions, but the last and most important one was relief. 

 

The sound of squeaky meows and high-pitched giggles was music to his ears. 

 

He knocked lightly on the door, letting himself in. Kokichi laid on the ground, with tiny, fuzzy kittens on top of and surrounding him. Shuichi laughed, this was a much better surprise than a prank. Shuichi kneeled down to pick up one of the squirming balls of fluff.

 

"Should I even ask?" He asked, sitting down to play with the kitten in his hands. It was a cute, small thing, with dark blue eyes and soft, orange fur.

 

"Clearly I've been invaded! And my dearest Shuichi is laughing at my pain and fraternizing with the enemy!" The effect of his words was lost when a kitten crawled its way onto his face.

 

"Your enemy's cuter." Shuichi laughed at the offended shriek that followed. "No, really, please tell me you didn't actually adopt five kittens."

 

They were really cute, and Shuichi knew about Kokichi's habit of saving animals. The purple haired boy had a large soft spot for animals, and he was at fault for why many of his former classmates had pets. His soft spot had also landed him in trouble at times, but Shuichi was glad to know this wasn't one of those times.

 

"Nah, I'm just fostering these little guys." Kokichi said, idly picking up a black and white kitten to mess with its face. "Such a shame, they'd make such cute members of my organization! Do you know how much I could terrorize Kaito with these lil' dudes?"

 

"Kokichi, please don't. You know he's allergic." It was a well-worn argument by now.

 

"And?" Kokichi sat up after carefully plucking all of the kittens off of him. "That sounds like a personal problem!"

 

"Kokichi."

 

"Shuichi." His eyes locked on the small orange kitten, a less mischievous and more fond grin on his face. "Y'know, once they're a little bigger, they'll be up for adoption."

 

"Kokichi, no-"

 

"C'mon, you clearly love him-"

 

"You may have convinced all of our friends-"

 

"Look at his face!"

 

Shuichi looked down at the kitten, and he sighed. Large blue eyes stared up at him. "Dammit." He had the strangest feeling that he was about to join the number of victims, that Kokichi had given a pet.

 

"I win!" Kokichi cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

 

Shuichi sighed, still holding the kitten. "This was your plan all along."

 

"This was my plan all along!" He grinned triumphantly. "I told you it was a nice surprise, huh? Huh?"

 

Shuichi really couldn't put up an annoyed front, or even a resigned one at this point. There was more than enough room in his apartment for a cat, and his roommate wouldn't mind, either. It would be nice to have a quieter, cuter companion at home. "... Yeah, okay. This was a nice surprise."

Kokichi cheered again, and the two of them spent time playing with the kittens. Eventually, Shuichi had to leave, though he honestly felt reluctant to. Kokichi lead him to the door, making sure there wasn't any kittens following them.

 

"Don't worry! I'll send you lots of pictures of-"

 

"I hope you know I'm not keeping that name."

 

"Huh? What? After I spent so much time thinking about it, you're just going to reject it?!"

 

"Kokichi, you suck at naming animals."

 

"Sigh. My beloved is so mean to me… what have I ever done to deserve this?" 

 

"... did you just say 'sigh' out loud?"

 

They bantered back and forth, as Shuichi lingered at the door. He probably could've stayed for longer, but a glance at the sky showed him how long he'd been there. There was just something about Kokichi that made time pass quickly. 

 

"Anyways, I really do have to go, see you later?"

 

"As if you could get rid of me! Check your phone, 'kay?"

 

With that, Shuichi left to go back home. When he made it back, he let himself sink into the couch. He technically had a cat now, Shuichi realized. He pulled out his phone, wondering what Kokichi was going on about. 

 

"Oh!" Kokichi had sent him several pages worth of cat care sheets, as well as photos of the kittens. The majority of the pictures were of the orange kitten (his kitten, Shuichi thought, slightly flustered at the thought), and Shuichi made sure to send his thanks.

 

Then post a picture of the kitten in the group chat.

 

Shuichi watched the messages fly by, a mix of congratulations and curses at Kokichi, with a smile on his face. Out of all the times Kokichi had begged him to come over, he thinks this one was the one with the best outcome.


End file.
